deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 1-4: A Temporary Agreement
Case 1-4: A Temporary Agreement is the fourth case Frank West receives. It is activated by returning to the security room after talking to Dr. Barnaby, and is completed after the cutscene ends. Jessie discovers that the signal is being blocked, and they are unable to contact headquarters. Frank tells them that a helicopter is coming to pick him up in three days. Brad and Jessie think that might be the key to getting Dr. Barnaby to co-operate, and decide to pay him another visit the next morning. Meanwhile, Brad heads out to search for supplies. Unlimited Katanas and Battle Axes Introduction to the queens The warehouse has zombies in it now, although if Frank is coming through after 5:00pm he will be introduced to the Queens. Avoid the elevator full of zombies GAMESPOT Video:Dead Rising Warehouse|thumb|300px|left|How to avoid the elevator full of zombies by climbing up the shelving]] The undead are also in the elevator up to the rooftop, but if you don't want to face them there's another way to the roof. As soon as you come out of the corridor into the main Warehouse room, turn right and climb the boxes against the wall to get up to the top of the shelving units; you can jump across those to the diagonally opposite corner, where you'll find a narrow walkway that will lead you to a door that opens onto the rooftop. Frank reveals his helicopter pickup When Frank tells Brad and Jessie about the helicopter that's coming to pick him up in three days, they start warming up to him a little, and Brad thinks this news might be the information they need to get Dr. Barnaby to co-operate - for now, he is going to look for more supplies, but you'll be heading back to get the good doctor first thing tomorrow morning. Jessie: Hmmm. So that's what Dr. Barnaby said huh? Brad: The old coot's not dumb. He wants us to call for help first. We got a line out, or what? :Jessie checks her laptop Jessie: Ugh! The signal's being blocked... Jessie: I cannot even contact HQ on the emergency line. Brad: So, if we want to get our hands on Dr. Barnaby, we're gonna to have to secure a way out of here ourselves. Alright, we've gotta deal with the situation we've been handed. The boneheads back at HQ might be workin' on something too... Frank: There's a helicopter comin'. Three days from now... At noon. It's my ride. Brad: Is your ride reliable? Frank: Absolutely. That's how I plan on gettin' outta here. Brad: Alright then. I'll see to it that the DHS picks up the charter fee. Can we take Dr. Barnaby as well? Frank: Sure...as long as you tell me what's going on. Brad: Ok. I'll tell you what you want to know...later. We have more pressing business right now. If we have to wait here for 3 days, we'll need supplies. Uh, water, blankets and the like. We'll get Dr. Barnaby here tomorrow morning. :Brad points toward Jessie. Brad: I want you to keep an eye on the monitors. :Brad leaves. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Case 2-1: Image In The Monitor starts on September 20 at 6:00am, in the Security Room. Remember the game can be saved here. Optional cutscene If Frank is in the Security Room after midnight, there is an optional cutscene between Frank and Brad. align=right right|230px } :Brad stands at the air duct with a box Brad: Yo, Frank! Gimme a hand here! :Frank takes a cola out of the box and Brad grabs his arm Frank: Wh-What gives? :Brad grabs the cola Brad: Considering the helicopter and all, we have to work together. But that doesn't mean we can tell you everything. right|250px Brad: And everything we do tell you, cannot necessarily be printed. Frank: Yeah, so? Brad: So, I just want you to appreciate the situation. Frank: Well, we're up to our necks in zombies. Yeah, I think I appreciate the situation just fine. Brad: Zombies... Brad: I still cannot believe all this, you know. It seems so unreal... Frank: You alright there? Brad: Yeah, I got it. :Brad enters the monitor room Jessie: You should rest a while, Brad. :Brad lays the box down Brad: You go ahead and catch some sleep first. We can switch in 4 hours, ok? Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} References Category:Dead Rising Cases